Love at first glomp
by Yuvon Silon Rahvok
Summary: My first shipping fic. Love this couple, don't see how it isn't that popular.
1. Love at First Glomp EXTEND

**Disclaimer: Blazblue and its related property of Arcs Systems Works. In other words, I don't own Blazblue. At all. Please don't sue me.**

It had all happened so fast. One moment he was quietly shuffling down the hall, trying to avoid the bullies that constantly plagued his existence due to his young age. Then there was a high pitched squeal that caused him to wince due to its volume, and then the feeling of weightlessness followed by the sensation of being crushed into a warm bosom while being cooed at by his unknown assailant. With his face buried between a plump pair of soft breasts Carl began to blush and panic, struggling to escape the inappropriate embrace before he could suffer any more embarrassment.

After a few seconds his attacker released him from the death grip and he was able to see her clearly, and what a sight she was. Before the young genius stood a squirrel beast kin with a flawless figure and shining hazel pools that seemed to drown him in their gaze as their owner flushed and apologized.

"OH MAN! I AM SOOO SORRY, BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!"

Confused by the young lady's actions Carl simply asked, "Who are you miss, and why did you grab me so rudely?"

Having calmed down a little the girl shot him a warm grin and responded, "I'm Makoto Nanaya, and I just _had_ to hug you because you are so _cuuuuuuute_!" Now Carl had only been called cute by his sister and had little interaction with anyone outside his family and was thusly unsure of how to respond to Makoto's statement.

Politely he said, "Okay Miss Makoto I don't really understand your reasoning, but I will let this slide. Just give me your word that next time you'll give me a warning." Makoto looked as confused as Carl had felt just a few moments ago.

"Huh? You mean you're not mad, disgusted, etcetera etcetera...?"

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"Cause I'm an ugly smelly beast kin?"

"What?! No, that's just absurd! Who would say such nasty things?" In an instant Carl once again found himself enveloped in her arms.

"AWWW! YOU LOOK SOOOO ADORABLE WHEN YOU'RE MAD!" Carl was slightly irritated that his question had gone unanswered and confused at the warm fuzzy feeling brewing in his gut.

"Miss Makoto?"

"Yes little cutie?"

"Please put me down."

"Oh... alright." With a great deal of reluctance she relinquished her hold on the adorable boy, "Wait a minute. Oh, would you mind telling me your name?" Carl took a dramatic bow and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I am Carl Clover. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Makoto." He was promptly glomped again for his troubles.

"Oh, not again..." he muttered in embarrassment.

"Sorry Little Carl, but that was just too adorable to let it slide." Now he felt slightly offended, what did she mean by "Little"?

"Little Carl...?"

"Hey, if you're gonna be calling me 'Miss Makoto' then I should be able to give you a nickname too."

"Fair enough." Once he was finally released Carl was startled by a loud rumbling, not unlike the growl of a hungry animal.

"Oops, sorry it's just that it's close to lunch time." Makoto was a little embarrassed by the sounds her stomach was making, especially in front of her new friend.

"I understand completely Miss Makoto. In fact, I'm feeling quite famished myself." As a brilliant idea struck her Makoto's tail began to wag back and forth excitedly.

"Hey, would ya mind coming to the cafeteria with me? Tsubaki and Noel are gonna love you, I just know it." Carl hesitated for a moment, on one hand aside from the constant grabbing this girl seemed fairly nice and he could use all the friends he could get considering how many students picked on him for his age. But on the other hand he had just met this girl and being around her already made him nervous.

"Hmmm..."

"Uh?"

"Very well Miss Makoto, I would be delighted to meet these friends of yours." Carl adjusted his glasses which had gone crooked after all the glomping. Pumping a fist into the air excitedly Makoto let out a loud cry of delight.

"Right on!" That got her a strange look from Carl, but she took no notice of it and instead grabbed his hand and began practically dragging him to the cafeteria while chattering away about how her two best friends were going to love how adorable and gentlemanly he was. All the while Carl could only continue to stare at this strange beauty who had come out of nowhere to seemingly better his stay at the academy, and the warm feeling that had been pooling in his gut only grew as his gaze lingered.

 **Three years later…**

Carl sighs sadly as he stares at the blue sky, thinking back on all of the people he had been forced to leave behind in order to save Ada. It had taken him a while, but he had finally figured out just what it was he had felt that day.

"Miss Makoto…" Carl closes his eyes and pictures her warm grin, her eyes dancing with life and merriment as she pulls him into a hug…

"…"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Sis." Carl opens his eyes to meet his sister's concerned stare. The sight would have been slightly endearing, had his sister not been trapped in a seemingly lifeless doll.

"…"

"Yes, I'm fine. There's really nothing to worry about Sis, I'm just having an off day, that's all." Carl sits up and dusts off his top hot as his sister keeps her eyes on him.

"… …" Nirvana lumbers over to the young puppeteer and places a claw on his shoulder in a comforting, almost motherly manner.

"I know Sis, no secrets between siblings. But it's nothing, really. I was just… thinking of a girl I knew… Anyways, are you ready to go?" Carl's eyes soften as he places his hat upon his mop of blonde hair, giving his sister his undivided attention to make sure that she was set to continue their manhunt.

"… … …"

"Then let's go! Don't worry Sis, as soon as we get your body back, I'll introduce you to her!" Carl's face takes on a determined smile, his confidence unwavering as his Sister prepares to teleport them to Kagutsuchi, where Ragna the Bloodedge had last been sighted. It wouldn't be long until he finally had his sister back…

 **In the NOL branch nearby…**

A young woman sighs dejectedly as she looks at a photo lying innocently on her desk. It had been taken some time ago, and the world had changed so much since those simple, carefree days. In the picture, a girl with long red hair stared calmly to the left of the camera, her posture was completely formal, save for the amused expression on her face. To her right, a blonde girl stood hunched over, her right hand braced on her knee, and her left curled into a fist against her cheek, her eyes were closed and she was caught up in a fit of laughter. Another blond, a young man this time, stood in the background staring at the sight stoically, a metaphorical sweat drop dripping down his temple. The cause of these expressions? A brunette beastkin happily pulling a red faced boy into her bosom as he struggled to escape the awkward cuddle.

"Huh. Those were the days…" Makoto Nanaya sets the photo back onto her mahogany desk. A sad smile plays upon her lips as she turns to finish organizing the reports that Captain Hazama had assigned her.

" _I wonder if Noel will be free to grab some grub with me today, we haven't hung out in a while. Maybe I can get 'Baki to come along if 'she's not out on another assignment!"_

Makoto's tail begins to wag a little at the thought of having a girl's day with her two best friends, they rarely had time to pal around anymore due to their respective workloads. After a few minutes, the reports were finished and ready for delivery. Carefully organizing the stack of papers, Makoto makes her way to Hazama's office. She knocks upon the door three times in quick succession.

"Captain? I have those reports you wanted."

"Huh. Come in Lieutenant." Hazama sounds annoyed, no doubt he was in the midst of doing something. Makoto carefully enters and shuts the door behind her as quietly as possible. Walking to his desk at a steady pace, she carefully hands the papers to her creepy superior. The two had held a mutual dislike of one another for some time, but each kept up a civil attitude for the sake of getting their jobs done.

"Here you go sir. All the recent reports of Ragna the Bloodedge's activities."

"Thank you Lieutenant. I take it you want to take an early lunch break?" Hazama looks at her with a raised brow, his eyes never opening throughout their exchange.

" _How the hell does he see what he's doing?"_

"Yes sir. Would that be alright?" Makoto hopes that he is in a good mood today, she doesn't want to have to spend any more time cooped up in her office than was absolutely necessary.

"Sure, do whatever you want." He waves his hand dismissively, obviously he doesn't give a rat's ass about what she does in her down time.

"Thank you sir." Makoto bows her head respectfully before exiting the office as quietly as she could.

"Ah man! It is good to be outside! Makoto stretches her arms out wide and then lets out a content sigh as the warm rays of the mid-morning sun warm her to the bone.

"Ha~ It's too bad Noel is stuck with Major Jerk until noon, and 'Baki just had to be called away on an assignment. Huh. So much for girl's day…" Her ears droop under her beret, as does her tail. Looking up with a dejected frown, the young beastkin begins to make her way to a Chinese restaurant in Orient Town that Noel had recommended a few weeks ago. All the while she is unaware that a certain vigilante is making his way to the same district to get information on his target….

 **An:** Hope this makes someone happy. Merry Christmas!


	2. Original Version

It all happened so fast. One moment he was quietly shuffling down the hall, trying to avoid the bullies that constantly plagued his existence due to his young age. Then there was a high pitched squeal that caused him to wince due to its volume, and then the feeling of weightlessness followed by the feeling of being crushed into a warm bosom while being cooed at by his unknown assailent. With his face buried between a plump pair of soft breasts Carl began to blush and panic, struggling to escape the innapropriate embrace before he could suffer any more humiliation. After a few seconds his attacker released him from the death grip and he was able to see her clearly, and what a sight she was. Before the young genius stood a squirrel beast kin with a flawless figure and shining brown pools that seemed to drown him in their gaze as their owner blushed and stammered, "OH MAN! I AM SOOO SORRY, BUT I JUST COULD'NT HELP MYSELF!". Confused by the young lady's actions Carl simply asked, "Who are you miss, and why did you grab me so rudely?". Having calmed down a little the girl shot him a warm grin and responded, "I'm Makoto Nanaya, and I just _had_ to hug you becaue you are so _cuuuuuuute_!". Now Carl had only been called cute by his sister and had little interaction with anyone outside his family and was thusly unsure of how to respond to Makoto's statement. Politley he said, "Okay Miss Makoto I don't really understand your reasoning, but I will let this slide. Just give me your word that next time you'll give me a warning.". Makoto looked as confused as Carl had felt jast a few moments ago, "Huh? You mean you're not mad, disgusted, etcetera etcetera...?" "Of course not, why would I be?" "Cause I'm an ugly smelly beast kin?" "What?! No, that's just absurd! Who would say such nasty things?". In an instant Carl once again found himself enveloped in her arms, "AWWW! YOU LOOK SOOOO ADORABLE WHEN YOU'RE MAD!". Carl was slightly irritated that his question had gone unanswered and confused at the warm fuzzy feeling brewing in his gut, "Miss Makoto?" "Yes, little cutie?" "Please put me down." "Oh... alright." with much reluctance she relinquished her hold on the adorable boy. "Wait a minute. Oh, would you mind telling me your name?" Carl took a dramatic bow and a small smile appeared on his face, "I am Carl Clover. It's a pleasure to make your aqquaintence Miss Makoto." he was promptly glomped again for his troubles. "Oh, not again..." he muttered in embarressment. "Sorry Little Carl, but that was just too adorable to let it slide." now he felt slightly offended, "Litte Carl...?" "Hey, if you're gonna be calling me 'Miss Makoto' then I should be able to give you a nickname too." "Fair enough.". Once he was finally released Carl was startled by a loud rumbling, not unlike the growl of a hungry animal. "Oops, sorry it's just that it's close to lunch time." Makoto was a little embarressed by the sounds her stomach was making, especially in front of such a darling little angel. "I understand completely Miss Makoto. In fact I'm feeling quite famished myself." as a brilliant idea struck her Makoto's tail began to wag back and forth exitedly, "Hey, would ya mind coming to the cafeteria with me? Tsubaki and Noel are gonna love you, I just know it.". Carl hesitated for a moment, on one hand aside from the constant grabbing this girl seemed fairly nice and he could use all the friends he could get considering how many students picked on him for his age. But on the other hand he had just met this girl and being around her already made him nervous. "Hmmm..." "Uuuh?" " Very well Miss Makoto, I would be delighted to meet these friends of yours." Carl adjusted his glasses which had gone crooked after all the glomping. Pumping a fist into the air exitedly Makoto let out a loud "Right on!" that got her a strange look from Carl, but she took no notice of it and instead grabbed his hand and began pratically dragging him to the cafeteria while chattering away about how her two best friends were going to love how adorable and gentlemanly he was. All the while Carl could only continue to stare at this strange beauty who had come out of nowhere to seemingly better his stay at the academy, and the warm feeling that had been pooling in his gut only grew as his gaze lingered.

Carl sighed sadly, thinking of all those he had left behind to save his sister. He was sad to admit that after these last few years he had finally realized what the warmth he had felt that day truely meant. When it came to his feelings for Makoto, it was love at first glomp.


End file.
